


[PL] You Must Forget What You’ll Always Remember

by Fushigi



Series: [PL] Fairground Attraction [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polski | Polish, tym razem bez wesołego miasteczka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel poznaje rodzinę Heather (i Deana).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PL] You Must Forget What You’ll Always Remember

Sobotni poranek zastał Castiela w łóżku. Miał weekend wolny od pracy i postanowił wykorzystać to jak najlepiej, zaczynając od możliwości nadrobienia snu. Po zjedzonym niespiesznie śniadaniu Cas usiadł na balkonie z książką pożyczoną od Deana. Udało mu się czytać bez przeszkód przez kilkanaście minut, a potem jego myśli bezwiednie popłynęły w stronę zeszłego tygodnia i ostatniego spotkania z Deanem.

Castiel naprawdę nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Dean nie pojawił się na wesołym miasteczku dzień po ich feralnym pożegnaniu. Nie było go też następnego dnia ani w przeciągu całego następnego tygodnia. Cas miał jego numer telefonu, znał nawet jego adres, ale fakt, że Dean nie dawał znaku życia był dla niego wystarczającym dowodem na to, że jego telefon lub odwiedziny nie byłyby mile widziane.

Pierwszego dnia czuł się tak źle, że zauważył to nawet Gabriel i przestał wypytywać go o Deana. Z każdym następnym dniem nastrój Casa przechodził tak drastyczne wahania, że prawdopodobnie powinien dla bezpieczeństwa wziąć urlop i przesiedzieć ten okres w domu. Na zmianę dopadało go głębokie przygnębienie i złość na Deana, który najpierw wyraźnie z nim flirtował i dał odrobinę nadziei, a potem stchórzył i nawet nie dał mu szansy się wytłumaczyć.

Częściej jednak czuł smutek, że tak się to wszystko skończyło. Cas wiele by dał za to, by móc cofnąć się w czasie do momentu, w którym Dean stał pod jego drzwiami i pytał, czy może wejść do środka. Castiel powinien wtedy szybko się od tego wymigać, pożegnać go i wrócić do domu w samotności. Może następnego dnia miałby szansę znów spotkać go w pracy, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu nagle dźwięk telefonu, rozlegający się gdzieś wewnątrz domu. Castiel zamknął książkę i wrócił do środka.

Nie znał numeru, który wyświetlił się na ekranie, lecz mimo to odebrał telefon.

\- Haaalo? Cas!

Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta.

\- Witaj, Heather.

\- Cześć! – powiedziała radośnie Heather. – Zapraszam cię na moje przyjęcie urodzinowe, które odbędzie się jutro w szesnastej u mnie w domu – wyrecytowała na jednym oddechu dziewczynka i Cas znów mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo za zaproszenie, Heather – powiedział. A potem nagle dotarło do niego, co to mogło oznaczać i mina mu zrzedła. – Och. Przyjęcie.

\- Tak! -  zawołała Heather w słuchawce. – Mam już siedem lat! I będę miała taki suuuuper tort…

Przyjęcie urodzinowe w domu Heather oznaczało spotkanie z rodziną Winchester. Nie tylko z rodzicami dziewczynki, ale najprawdopodobniej także z jej ulubionym wujkiem.

Przez kilka chwil Castiel pozwalał Heather opowiadać mu o czymś z entuzjazmem, a potem odchrząknął, szykując się na przekazanie jej złych wieści.

\- Heather, ja… Bardzo chciałbym cię odwiedzić, ale…

Dziewczynka nie odezwała się, a Cas poczuł, że coś ściska go za serce. Nie mógł jej odmówić. Nie potrafił. Sam fakt, że został zaproszony, mimo że był praktycznie tylko obcym mężczyzną z wesołego miasteczka, sprawiał, że uśmiech sam wpływał mu na usta. Castiel przełknął i dokończył myśl:

\- Nie mam jeszcze dla ciebie prezentu. Czy życzysz sobie czegoś specjalnego? – zapytał, przymykając oczy i wsłuchując się w wesoły szczebiot dziewczynki.

Miał nadzieję, że nie popełniał kolejnego błędu.

 

*

 

Dom młodszego z Winchesterów znajdował się na przedmieściach i był na tyle duży, by pomieścić kilkanaście kilkuletnich przyjaciółek Heather. Castiel był w stanie usłyszeć ich głosy już z drugiego końca ulicy, na którym zatrzymała się jego taksówka, a potem, zmierzając w stronę domu, zobaczył dzieci biegające ze śmiechem po ogródku i bawiące się na werandzie. Nie widział wśród nich solenizantki, nie zatrzymał się więc przy płocie, tylko od razu skierował w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Otworzył mu młody i niezwykle wysoki mężczyzna o nieco przydługich brązowych włosach i miłym spojrzeniu. Castiel uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, unosząc trzymany w rękach prezent.

\- Dzień dobry, przyszedłem…

\- Castiel, prawda? – zapytał mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Sam – przedstawił się, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń. – Jestem tatą Heather. Dużo o tobie słyszałem.

Cas wsadził pudełko z prezentem pod ramię i nieco niezgrabnie uścisnął rękę Sama.

\- Ja również – odparł.

\- Heather ucieszy się, że przyszedłeś. Powinna być w salonie, wejdź, proszę.

Z bijącym mocno sercem Castiel przeszedł za próg i podążył niepewnie za Samem. W każdej chwili spodziewał się natknąć na Deana, co napawało go wręcz przerażeniem. Nie mógł jednak zdusić w sobie rozczarowania, kiedy po dotarciu do salonu nigdzie nie zauważył starszego z braci.

\- Caaaaaas! – krzyknęła Heather, zeskoczyła z kanapy, na której siedziała w otoczeniu koleżanek i podbiegła do niego. – Przyszedłeś!

\- Przecież obiecałem, że będę. – Castiel uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do dziewczynki i schylił się, chcąc podać jej dłoń. Heather jednak miała inne zamiary i bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Och. Witaj, Heather – wykrztusił Cas. – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Dziękuję. – Heather odsunęła się i popatrzyła na niego spod rzęs. – A co mi kupiłeś?

\- Heather – upomniał ją ze śmiechem stojący w pobliżu Sam.

\- Sama zobacz – powiedział Castiel, przykucając przed dziewczynką i podając jej zapakowane w kolorowy papier pudełko.

Obserwował, jak dziecko rozrywa papier i unosi pokrywkę pudełka i uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc jej zachwycony pisk.

\- Panda! – krzyknęła Heather, wyciągając prezent.

\- To nie jest zwykła panda – podpowiedział Castiel.

Dziewczynka przez chwilę tylko wpatrywała się w pluszowe zwierzątko, aż w końcu podszedł do niej Sam, przyglądając się prezentowi z zainteresowaniem.

\- Popatrz, kochanie, to jest plecak – powiedział i wyjął dziecku pandę z rąk, a potem pomógł jej założyć ją na plecy. – Będziesz mogła nosić ją do szkoły.

Heather próbowała popatrzeć na pandę na swoich plecach, potem jednak poddała się i zamiast tego podeszła do Castiela i przytuliła się do jego nogi. Cas niepewnie poklepał ją po głowie.

\- Co się mówi, Heather? – zapytał Sam i uśmiechnął się do Casa.

\- Dziękuję! – krzyknęła Heather, po czym odbiegła w głąb domu, wołając: - Mamo, popatrz, co dostałam od wujka Casa!

Castiel stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała dziewczynka. Rozmyślania przerwał mu głos Sama.

\- Czego się napijesz, Cas?

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę powinien już wracać do domu, ale przyjazne spojrzenie Sama sprawiło, że nie był w stanie tak szybko uciec. Zamiast tego poszedł więc za Samem do kuchni, gdzie poznał Jess, mamę Heather, i wypił razem z nią herbatę, podczas gdy Sam pilnował bawiące się w ogrodzie dzieci. Castiel miał wielką ochotę zapytać o nieobecność Deana, ale obawiał się, że Dean podzielił się z rodziną tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło, dlatego trzymał język za zębami.

Jakiś czas później przyszła również siostra i matka Jess, a także młode małżeństwo z niewiele starszą od Heather córką, którzy mieszkali w sąsiedztwie. Po Deanie jednak wciąż nie było śladu.

Pod wieczór do salonu wniesiono tort w kształcie lalki Barbie, a kiedy Heather zdmuchnęła wszystkie świeczki, zaczęła rozdawać kolorowe czapeczki z papieru, które każdy musiał założyć na głowę. Dostali je nawet dorośli i Cas wahał się przez chwilę, lecz potem Heather wycelowała w niego palec i śpiewnie nakazała mu zrobić, co każe. Castiel uśmiechnął się i założył czapkę na głowę, mocując ją za pomocą cienkiej gumki.

Dorośli i dzieci znów zajęli się sobą i Cas spędził kilkanaście minut, bez słowa przysłuchując się rozmowie toczącej się pomiędzy członkami rodziny Heather. Potem jednak dziewczynka podbiegła do niego, złapała za rękę i wyciągnęła za sobą do ogrodu, gdzie usiedli razem na ławce, a Heather zaczęła pokazywać mu wszystkie prezenty, jakie dostała.

\- Nie dostałam jeszcze nic od wujka Deana – powiedziała nagle ze smutkiem i Castiel otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. – Ale to dlatego, że on nie mógł dzisiaj przyjść. Dean chodzi do szkoły tak jak ja, wiesz?

Cas pokiwał głową, mimo że w myślach zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to nie on sam był powodem, dla którego Dean postanowił opuścić urodziny bratanicy. Może dowiedział się, że Castiel też został zaproszony i postawił wykręcić się jakoś od przyjęcia…

Nie. Nie mógł myśleć o tym w ten sposób; Cas na pewno nie miał na niego aż takiego wpływu, by z jego powodu Dean miał opuszczać tak ważny dla Heather dzień.

Dziewczynka opowiadała mu o czymś jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem pobiegła bawić się z koleżankami, Cas wrócił więc do środka. Kilka minut spędził na próbach wkręcenia się do rozmowy dorosłych, potem jednak poddał się i udał do łazienki. Planował już pożegnanie się ze wszystkimi i powrót do domu. I tak zabawił tutaj wystarczająco długo.

Kiedy jednak wyszedł z łazienki na korytarz, zamarł, słysząc przy drzwiach znajomy głos.

Dean tu był i właśnie witał się z Samem. Castiel nie widział go, nie mógł jednak pomylić tego głosu z żadnym innym.

Zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, kroki zbliżyły się w jego stronę. Cas stał na środku korytarza, dokładnie pomiędzy drzwiami wejściowymi a salonem. Nie miał żadnej szansy na wymknięcie się, dlatego został w miejscu, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w zbliżających się mężczyzn.

Sam już go zauważył, Dean jednak wciąż mówił coś do brata i nie patrzył w jego stronę. Całe ciało Castiela krzyczało, nakazując mu ucieczkę, ale wtedy Dean popatrzył wprost na niego i słowa zamarły mu na ustach.

Sam rzucił coś o tym, że będzie w salonie i wyminął ich, uśmiechając się do Casa znacząco. A potem zniknął, zostawiających ich samych na korytarzu.

\- Witaj, Dean – odezwał się Castiel nieco zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy po minucie wpatrywania się w siebie Dean wciąż nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Cas – wykrztusił Dean. – To znaczy. Siema, Cas. Nie wiedziałem… Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

Dean postąpił w jego stronę kilka kroków, żeby nie musieli do siebie krzyczeć przez cały korytarz, a serce Castiela zatrzepotało w piersi.

\- Heather nalegała, żebym ją odwiedził – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. Nie chciał, żeby Dean pomyślał, że go prześladuje. – Nie mogłem jej odmówić.

\- Ach, tak. – Dean wciąż brzmiał, jakby był w szoku, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się lekko. – Cała ona.

\- Tak – potwierdził Cas. Obejrzał się za siebie w stronę salonu, a potem znów popatrzył na stojącego przed nim Deana. – Ale ja właśnie wychodziłem.

Dean uniósł brwi.

\- Serio? Nie wyglądasz – powiedział i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Castiel popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Dean wskazał na jego głowę.

\- Co… - Cas dotknął włosów dłonią i dopiero wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie kolorową czapeczkę od Heather. Czując, że czerwieni się przeraźliwie, zdjął ją i zwiesił głowę, starając się za wszelką cenę unikać wzroku Deana.

\- Daj spokój, Cas – zaczął przyjaźnie Dean i Castiel poczuł przyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Wciąż jednak nie podniósł głowy. – Sto lat się nie widzieliśmy, nic się nie stanie, jak zostaniesz jeszcze trochę. Heather też na pewno się ucieszy.

Castielowi cisnęły się na usta słowa, że to nie on unikał Deana przez wszystkie te dni, powstrzymał się jednak przed wypowiedzeniem ich i zerknął na Deana. Ten posłał mu tylko trochę niepewny uśmiech i wskazał ręką w stronę wejścia do salonu.

Cas chyba nigdy nie widział tak szczęśliwego dziecka, jakim była Heather, kiedy ujrzała Deana. Nawet zestaw księżniczki, wraz z płaszczykiem, berłem i błyszczącym diamentowym diademem, który od niego dostała, nie był w stanie sprawić jej tak dużej radości.

Dean dostał podwójny kawałek tortu i usiadł na kanapie obok Castiela, z Heather siedzącą mu na kolanach i opowiadającą z zapałem o nowej zabawie, którą wymyśliła. Reszta dorosłych wciąż była głównie zajęta sobą i rozmawiała o rzeczach, o których Castiel nie mógł mieć pojęcia, lecz teraz, z Deanem u jego boku, nie przejmował się tym aż tak bardzo. Mimo że Dean również nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, zajadając ciasto i przekomarzając się z bratanicą.

\- A gdzie masz koronę, księżniczko? – zapytał Dean, mierzwiąc jej włosy.

Heather zeskoczyła z jego kolan i pobiegła po prezent.

\- Diadem – odezwał się Castiel.

Dean popatrzył na niego z roztargnieniem.

\- Hm?

\- To diadem, nie korona, jeśli dobrze widziałem – wyjaśnił Cas i znów poczuł, że oblewa się lekkim rumieńcem. – Jeśli Heather jest księżniczką…

\- Cas, ty dziwaku – zaśmiał się Dean i szturchnął go łokciem.

Heather wróciła zanim Castiel zdążył mu na to w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzieć, po czym znów wdrapała się do Deana na kolana, tym razem z błyszczącym diademem na głowie i berłem ozdobionym plastikową kulą pełną brokatu.

\- A od Casa dostałam pandę – pochwaliła się, uderzając Deana berłem w pierś.

\- No tak, niczego innego nie mogłem się po nim spodziewać – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się do niego. – A ładną chociaż?

\- Pokażę ci – oświadczyła dziewczynka, wcisnęła Deanowi berło do rąk i znów odbiegła.

Dean pokręcił ze śmiechem głową.

\- Chryste, ile ona ma w sobie energii. – A potem odwrócił się w stronę Castiela i dźgnął go lekko berłem w ramię. – Co słychać, Cas?

Castiel poczuł rozchodzące się po jego ciele przyjemne ciepło, związane z bliskością Deana, jego uśmiechem i przyjaznym zachowaniem. Może jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone?

\- Nic ciekawego – odpowiedział. – A u ciebie?

\- Po staremu. Miałem ostatnio trochę więcej pracy na uczelni, nagle wszyscy uparli się, by robić nam jakieś zaliczenia – powiedział, wzdychając. – Ale teraz powinno być już lepiej, dzisiaj pisałem ostatni test.

Castiel bardzo starał się nie robić sobie nadziei, że to przez to Dean przestał odwiedzać go w pracy.

\- A jak tam książka? Przeczytałeś ją już? – zapytał Dean.

\- Nie – przyznał Cas. – Staram się nią delektować i czytam tylko po kilkanaście stron dziennie.

Dean parsknął śmiechem.

\- Mówiłem, dziwak – powiedział i zamachał Castielowi berłem przed twarzą, tak jakby chciał dotknąć nim jego czoła, ale rozmyślił się w ostatniej chwili.

Wróciła Heather z kilkoma pluszakami w ramionach, w tym z plecakiem od Castiela. Zaczęła pokazywać je wszystkie Deanowi, opowiadając ze szczegółami, który był od kogo i jak miał na imię. Dean kiwał głową, przedrzeźniał ją i brał każdą maskotkę do ręki. Wielki różowy słoń dostał w trąbę z jego pięści, na co Heather podniosła krzyk i wyrwała Deanowi słonia z rąk, a pluszowa lalka została usadowiona na kanapie pomiędzy Casem i Deanem. Dean patrzył przez chwilę na czarnego kota, którego trzymał w rękach, a potem posadził go na ramieniu Castiela.

Cas zamrugał, zdezorientowany, i odwrócił głowę, co sprawiło, że zauważył spojrzenie obserwującego ich Sama. Młodszy Winchester uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem i bez słowa odwrócił wzrok.

Kiedy w końcu dzieciaki zaczęły robić się senne, Sam zajął się odwożeniem ich do domów. Heather siedziała teraz na kolanach matki, z głową opartą na jej piersi i przymkniętymi oczami. Reszta dorosłych gości również rozeszła się już do domów, pozostawiając w salonie jedynie Jess, Deana i Castiela. Deanowi udało się wciągnąć Casa w rozmowę z żoną Sama i siedział teraz, zajadając kolejny kawałek szarlotki i przysłuchując się opowieściom Castiela o przygodach w nauczaniu w szkole podstawowej. Jess była niesamowicie przyjacielska i Castiel był teraz o wiele bardziej rozluźniony niż na początku przyjęcia.

Heather zachichotała nagle i Cas popatrzył w jej stronę. Dean pochylał się właśnie i łaskotał ją w gołą stopę łapką kota, który jeszcze do niedawna siedział na ramieniu Castiela.

\- Deaaan – wymruczała dziewczynka sennie.

\- Hej, kochanie, chyba pora już na ciebie, hm? – spytała Jess, odgarniając córce włosy z czoła. – Pożegnaj się ładnie z gośćmi i idziemy do łóżka.

Heather, noszona przez matkę, rozłożyła ramiona i objęła za szyję Deana, który pocałował ją w czoło i włożył kotka do rąk. Potem dziewczynka wyciągnęła rączki w stronę Castiela.

\- Braaanoc – ziewnęła, przytulając się do niego.

Cas pogłaskał ją miękko po głowie i uśmiechnął się. Jess wyszła z salonu, niosąc córkę na rękach i zostawiając Castiela sam na sam z Deanem po raz pierwszy od ich spotkania na korytarzu.

\- O rany – westchnął nagle Dean i przeciągnął się. – Nie wiem, jak to się dzieje, ale urodziny dzieciaków zawsze są milion razy bardziej męczące niż normalne imprezy. Ale może to wina tych pieprzonych studiów.

Castiel poczuł nagle przemożną ochotę, by wyjaśnić Deanowi swoje ostatnie zachowanie, a może nawet przeprosić go za nie. Mimo że Dean zdawał się całkowicie ignorować panującą między nimi niezręczną atmosferę, Cas nie był już w stanie dłużej tego wytrzymać.

Właśnie otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe i do salonu wszedł Sam.

\- O, widzę, że impreza skończona – powiedział, zasiadając w fotelu naprzeciwko nich i sięgając po babeczkę.

\- Księżniczka udała się do prywatnych komnat – odparł Dean rozleniwionym głosem.

Sam zaśmiał się cicho, a wtedy Castiel odchrząknął.

\- Ja… nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, pójdę już – powiedział i wstał z kanapy.

Sam również podniósł się, odkładając niezjedzoną babeczkę na talerz i otrzepując ręce.

\- Jasne. Dzięki, że wpadłeś, Castiel. Miło było cię poznać. – Sam uśmiechnął się i podał mu dłoń, którą Castiel bez wahania uścisnął.

\- I nawzajem.

\- Hej, Cas, ja też będę się już zbierał – odezwał się Dean i również podniósł się z kanapy. – Masz jakiś transport?

Castiel milczał przez kilka sekund, wpatrując się w Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami i zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie – powiedział w końcu, czując, że serce zaczyna bić mu nieco szybciej. Dean wiedział, co stało się, kiedy odwoził go ostatnim razem, a jednak nie ociągał się, by zaproponować mu to raz jeszcze.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie podrzucę cię. Trzymaj się, Sammy. – Dean poklepał brata po ramieniu. – Pożegnaj ode mnie Jess.

\- Dziękuję za wspaniałe przyjęcie – powiedział uprzejmie Castiel.

\- Przekażę solenizantce – zaśmiał się Sam.

Dean podkradł ze stołu jeszcze ostatnią babeczkę i już po chwili wyszli z domu i skierowali się w stronę stojącego za ogrodzeniem samochodu. Cas ostatni raz spojrzał za siebie na pogrążony w miękkim świetle lamp ulicznych dom, a potem zajął miejsce na siedzeniu pasażera.

Żaden z nich nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas i Cas wiercił się, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. Kiedy zatrzymali się na jakichś światłach, Dean w końcu popatrzył na Castiela.

\- Cas – powiedział tylko.

Castiel przełknął, bojąc się na niego spojrzeć.

\- Tak, Dean? – spytał nerwowo.

\- Widzę, że chcesz coś powiedzieć. Wal śmiało.

Castiel omal nie parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. Dean albo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co go dręczyło, albo był bardzo dobry w udawaniu, że nic się nie stało.

Castiel nie miał takich umiejętności.

\- Chciałem… wyjaśnić. I przeprosić – wykrztusił w końcu, wciąż nie patrząc na siedzącego obok mężczyznę.

\- Och – mruknął Dean, ale nie podjął tematu, i przez kolejne kilka minut znów jechali w całkowitej ciszy, nie zakłócanej nawet żadną muzyką.

Castiel wpatrywał się w boczną szybę, oddychając głęboko i starając nieco się uspokoić. Widział w oknie swoje odbicie, jako że na zewnątrz było już całkowicie ciemno i tylko okazjonalne lampy uliczne rozświetlały wnętrze samochodu.

\- Dean, ja… Nie powinienem był… Nie chciałem… - jąkał się Cas, lecz nawet po kilku próbach nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie tych kilku prostych słów. Najgorszy był fakt, że Castiel wcale nie wierzył w to, co mówi. Nieprawdą było, że nie chciał. Nieprawdą było, że było mu przykro. Nie żałował tego, że pocałował Deana; żałował tylko, że pocałunek ten wszystko zniszczył i najprawdopodobniej zaprzepaścił ich szanse na dalszą przyjaźń.

Dean zaparkował pod jego domem zanim Castiel był w stanie się wysłowić. Cas obawiał się, że zaraz zostanie wyrzucony z samochodu i że nie zobaczą się już nigdy więcej, ale wtedy Dean zgasił silnik i pochylił się w jego stronę.

Castiel nie był w stanie nawet drgnąć, kiedy usta Deana dotknęły jego ust. Tak jak Dean ostatnio, teraz to on siedział w bezruchu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści na kolanach. Zanim zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji i zareagować na pocałunek, Dean odsunął się i odwrócił głowę.

\- To ja powinienem przeprosić, Cas – wymamrotał Dean cicho i Castiel ledwo mógł go usłyszeć, tak głośno szumiało mu w uszach. – Dlatego przepraszam. Zrozumiem, jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie. Zachowałem się jak debil, ale po prostu byłem zaskoczony, no i… trochę… mnie to przerosło…

\- Dean.

\- Ale dużo o tym myślałem, to znaczy o nas, myślałem o nas, i o tobie, no i…

\- Byłem pewny, że mnie nienawidzisz – szepnął Castiel, wpatrując się w tył głowy Deana.

Ten wreszcie na niego popatrzył.

\- Co? Nie, Cas. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Castiel patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem uniósł dłoń i dotknął swoich ust, na których wciąż czuł cień dotyku warg Deana. Nie mógł być pewny, gdyż w samochodzie było ciemno, ale wydawało mu się, że policzki Deana zaczerwieniły się lekko.

\- Mam wrażenie, że wszystko spieprzyliśmy – stwierdził Dean, śmiejąc się ze zdenerwowaniem i pocierając dłonią kark. – Zabraliśmy się za to od złej strony.

Cas przechylił głowę, patrząc na Deana z zainteresowaniem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

\- Mam na myśli… - Dean posłał Castielowi czarujący uśmiech. – Co robisz jutro wieczorem?

**Author's Note:**

> Planowałam zakończyć na tej części, ale nie wyszło. Dlatego na pewno powstanie jeszcze co najmniej jedna :)
> 
> PS Doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam publikować to jako jeden ff, a nie jako serię, dlatego prawdopodobnie zmienię to w najbliższym czasie. Może to skutkować zniknięciem Waszych komentarzy - chyba że ktoś ma jakiś sposób na połączenie tych części w jedno? :c Byłabym wdzięczna za wszelkie porady :)


End file.
